Body and Curves
by Jedi Galleria Amudi
Summary: Matt's POV. Matt is lusting after Mello after waking up in the middle of the night, and gets what he wants. Note: there isn't much of a detailed sex scene since this is the first yaoi fanfic I ever made, and I continue to struggle with it.


**MattxMello - Body and Curves**

I woke up startled from a nightmare I couldn't get rid of. I'm not exactly sure what it was about, only that it involved me in it.

I sat up and looked at the clock; 3 a.m. When did we fell asleep? I can't remember what we were doing before that either, and I was sweating so badly.

I looked at my old childhood friend, Mello, was still asleep at my right of the bed. He was sleeping on the side, facing the wall. We were still in our clothes. We were not even in the covers, actually. I had my black and white stripped shirt, jeans, goggles on my head. He had his black leather vest, sleek pants, gloves, and his red and white rosary, of course.

The poor guy came to find me after an ill-fated explosion of a past scandal, leaving him a huge scar going from his left eye down to his cheek. And told me there was something that needs to be done, I'm not exactly sure, and that it involves Kira. The killer who has been killing criminals without touching them for the past four years and no one has been able to discover him or her. L himself died years ago. Not even he has been able to stop Kira.

I continue to observe Mello. Observing closely.

He sleeps peacefully, as if all of his troubles were gone completely.

Despite of his addiction to chocolate, Mello has a magnificent, slim, build-up body. And, surprisingly, I really wanted to taste it.

I don't know when I had this feeling for Mello. It probably started when we were at Wammy's House together. He and Near, number one in the line of L's successors, competed against one another for the title. He was more focused on beating Near than he was to his friend, and that made me practically jealous, though I kept it to myself, and never told him about it.

Now that I have him here, I felt a strong desire. In spite of his scar, he looks so beautiful and

…yummy!

I slowly reached out with my gloved hand, and touched his shoulder. He jerked slightly, then he relaxed again. I smiled, and I began to slowly slide my hand down his bare arm, his sexy waist, and finally at his thigh. I had the impulse to touch his ass too.

Such curves…

Such sensuous curves…

Rawr…

Never had I imagined that I would feel this way for him.

Without thinking about it, I began to kiss his shoulder, making trails going down his arm. Mello moaned. He's waking up, which I'm not exactly surprised. "M-Matt?"

I didn't respond because I was busy licking his arm going back upward. Mmm. He tasted better than I thought.

Mello was half-conscious when he felt it and wasn't about to burst either when he turned to look at me, which made me glad, in fact. "Matt? What are you-? Mmph!"

I silenced him as I grabbed his head and gave him a deep kiss. His eyes wide with shock but he didn't struggle. And amazingly, he started to kiss me back, and wow! What a kisser! Our tongues intertwined, doing battle for dominance.

I broke the kiss since I made myself on top of him. I licked his right cheek; he shuddered a bit but he seemed to enjoy it. I got all the way to his neck and kissed it. While I did that, I unzipped his vest, my hands caressing his scrawny but muscled chest. Not that he ever worked out, anyway. He moaned profoundly and sexily that it was music to my ears. I want him so badly right now. I grabbed his crotch and stroked it.

"Oh! Ah! Ah!" He exclaimed. Beautiful.

I began to move down low now above his navel.

"Matt," He panted. "I can't…believe…you…oh!"

I stopped where I was and looked up at him. I gave him a sly smile. "Can't believe me what?" I said seductively.

"You doing this to me. I'm not-"

I raised a hand to silence him. "I know what you're going to say. I'm not either. But you look so good that I couldn't resist you."

"You are trying to seduce me that I'm not going to resist either. You're infatuated with me, it seems." He gave me a small smile.

I smiled in return and went back to his abs.

"I want you, Mello…" I said between kisses and nips. "I've wanted you…for…so long."

I began to undo his pants.

"Matt! Ah…!"

I couldn't hear him since I was practically sucking.

He gasped audibly. "Ah! Nng…! Oh!"

An hour later or so, we were both naked, and under the sheets. Mello fell asleep in my arms, head on my chest, going up and down at the movement of my breathing. I stroked his blonde hair.

Oh, wow. That was fun.

First, I was giving him a blow job. Once I got his juices into my mouth, which didn't taste so bad, I took off his clothes completely. Then I did me. I stripped myself the way a stripper does: slow and sexily, just so to turn him on, which resulted with lust in his eyes. I admit that I felt lust myself, the whole time, obviously.

And I screwed him up pretty good. I never felt such pleasure in my entire life! I kept rocking him until, well, he sort of tensed a little when I came inside him and that was about it.

I got off of him and we panted to catch our breath.

And here we are the way we are now. I grinned as I kept stroking his hair, listening to his silent snores.

But then my smile faded and looked into space. Why do I get the feeling this it'd the first and last time we do this?


End file.
